


Strange Company

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Only One Bed, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: This is my day 2 contribution to LV AU Week 2020: Only One Bed.As I'm sure you can guess... there's only one bed.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45
Collections: LV AU WEEK 2020





	Strange Company

Veronica shuffles her purse back over her shoulder, trying to ease the tension from her shoulders as she moved forward in the snail’s pace line. She hated when her rotation to these conferences came up. They were always overcrowded with representatives looking to make them a mini-vacation. To her, it was work, the same as any other day. The attitudes of her peers only served as an extra annoyance to an already irritating ordeal.

Room key finally in hand, she headed to her home for the next three nights. Entering the room, she noticed another bag on the floor. And a man in her bed. 

A very attractive, half-naked, definitely asleep man.

Half of her wanted to run back out the door but the other half was exhausted and just wanted to take his place in the bed. 

She decided to go for the direct approach. 

She hit him with a pillow. 

The half-naked man shot out of the bed, breath ragged, wide eyes darting back and forth and drifting over her three separate times before finally focusing on her. He jumped a little snatching at the covers and she had to fight off a pang of regret at his modesty. Chastising herself internally she turned around, clutching the pillow to her, giving him privacy to cover himself.

“Can I help you?” He inquired, after more than a moment of awkward silence. 

She turned back to face him and her eyes were instantly drawn to the gaps in the sheet where the etched form of him still peeked through. 

And she was staring. 

She shot her eyes back up to his and whatever she planned to say stuck in her throat. 

“Well?”

She swallowed. 

“You don’t look like a cleaning lady.”

Indignation flared in her chest, finally dislodging her words. 

“Excuse me?”

“Excuse you?” His voice was like honey and she really needed to focus better. “I think I should be asking that question. This is my room.”

His hands swept out around him as he talked. He was very explicit with his hands. It was endearing but really it shouldn’t be because there was a strange man in her room and she really wanted to shower and sleep!

She dropped the pillow, waving the key card in front of his face in challenge. 

“Seeing as how my key just opened the door I’m pretty sure you’re wrong.” 

He quirked his eyebrow, a funny glint in his eye that looked a whole lot like acceptance of her challenge, and then he backed off instead. 

“Your keycard, huh? Are you with Malta Tec?”

“Yes?” It’s as much a question as it is an answer. 

“They must have booked us wrong. Logan. I work for the Los Angeles office.” 

He extended his hand to her and she shook it with the confidence of someone utterly inexperienced trying to charm a snake. 

“Veronica,” she managed to reply with a tentative grip on his hand. “San Diego office.”

He spun away from her after releasing her from their greeting. The sheet flowed in twirling ripples as he moved, slipping and for a moment before he hiked it back into place and reached for something on the nightstand. His every move belonged on a stage, in a dance. His fluidity- it was captivating. 

Before she knew it, he had a phone to his ear and was speaking to someone “... another room, please.” There was a pause. “Fully booked? … A trundle bed?” The disdain rang clear in his voice. “That won’t be necessary. No. Thank you.”

He turned back to her and she had her phone to her ear, ringing her supervisor before he could say a word. 

Despite their mutual attempts, no other option presented itself. The company refused to move their booking, as the conference they were to attend was taking place at their current location. Neither his supervisor nor hers provided the flexibility this situation desperately required.

Instead, they were instructed to “make the trundle bed work”. 

Veronica had words with her supervisor over that recommendation. 

“This is incredibly inappropriate,” she ground out, cursing every minute of assholery she had previously ignored in favor of “not making waves”. 

“File a complaint,” was his response as he hung up the line. 

“Don’t think I fucking won’t.” 

Snapping the last bit at her phone wasn’t near as satisfying as burning down Harrison’s career was going to be, but she sighed and let the matter drop for now. The conference was an essential step in her career and revenge could wait until next week when she was back in the office.

Her new acquaintance, Logan, tried to play the white night riding to her rescue: “I’ll go find somewhere else to stay.”

It was a sweet gesture, but their bosses had been crystal clear: if they missed a moment of the 48-hour conference, their career was over. Sure, Logan could stay somewhere else and risk missing one of the ridiculous mandatory presentations but she couldn’t ask him to do that any more than she wanted to do so herself. 

Plus, they were both adults, right? She could spend the night here without making a fool of herself. Even if she did let her eyes linger longer than necessary when she finally responded to his offer. 

“I’m not about to get you fired.”

Not to be outdone, Logan volleyed back: “I’m not about to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be on the trundle and you’ll keep to the bed, right? Since you’ve already germed it up and all.”

A soft smile played across his lips as he responded. 

“I promise to be a gentleman.”

For some reason, she really believed him.

“Then it’s fine,” she decided. “I’ll deal with this shit when I get back home.”

“Let me know if I can help,” he offered.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve got it.”

Her smile was as feral as she felt and she definitely needed to get out of the room before she made a terrible, spontaneously crazy decision. He smiled back, in a way that said he knew a little too much about what she was thinking.

She was most certainly going crazy, but for some reason, she didn’t mind so much the idea of spending the next two nights sharing a room with a complete stranger. As long as it was this stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that this is completely ridiculous and no way would they be forced to share a room in such a situation. I hope it was fun and enjoyable none-the-less! :)


End file.
